


Love Me Tender, Love Me Sweet, Never Let Me Go (JOHNNY CADE)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton, johnny cade - Fandom
Genre: Other, johnny cade - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 1156</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>here you go!! I love me some outsiders!</p><p> title cred: love me tender by elvis presley</p><p>trigger warnings: jealousy, one punch thrown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Tender, Love Me Sweet, Never Let Me Go (JOHNNY CADE)

When you started dating Johnny Cade, the fact that he was a greaser was not lost on you. Trust me, the scars on his face reminded you everyday. The way he would put a protective arm around you, or give you his jacket when you shivered at the drive in reminded you that you were dating a greaser. A tough one, at that.

The best part about dating Johnny was the fact that he was always at the Curtis house, and so were you. You would wake up with his jacket thrown over you and his body next to the couch where you were sleeping.

“JoJo?” You’d mumble, sleepily reaching for him. He grasped your hand and neither of you had time to speak before Two-Bit brayed like a donkey, giggling.

“JoJo?” He cackled from the armchair, “JoJo! Hah, what a name for Johnnycakes!” Dally, who was on the ground with a beer, whacked Two in the shins.

“Lay off, man, at least he’s got someone. You just got your hand!” The room laughed as you sat up, making room on the couch for Johnny and Soda, who plopped down next to you and threw an arm around you without blinking. Johnny, next to you, tensed up before relaxing and placing a hand on your thigh. You knew he was protective, jealous and insecure so you leaned over and pressed a chaste, but lingering, smooch on his lips.

“Dal’s not wrong, Two,” Pony quipped, entering the room with a slice of cake on a plate, “I’ve accidently walked in on that grossness.”

“Awe,” You cooed, “Poor Ponyboy,” He sat down in front of Soda so you leaned forward and pinched his cheeks, “Poor wittle baby,” Soda shoved your shoulder, laughing with the room.

“Awe lay off, you’re barely older than him, shortstack” He grinned at you before slipping farther down into the couch before laying his head down on your shoulder. Johnny huffed out a breath and stood, rushing out the door. The room fell silent before you sighed and rubbed your forehead.

“I’ll be right back,” You sighed, pushing yourself up from the couch. Johnny could be half-way across town by the time you jumped down the steps, looking side to side to find him. You could see his figure, slumped over deep in his jean jacket, huffing down the street with a smoke cloud following him.

“JoJo!” You called, jogging his way, “John! Johnny!” He barely looked up at you as you found his side, walking with him. He ignored you, taking a long drag from his cigarette. “Hey, babe,” You stopped him with a hand on his arm, which her jerked away, turning to you with fire in his eyes.

“Don’t call me babe, I ain’t your babe!” You took a step back, drawing your hand to your chest in shock. You were never afraid of Johnny until he glared at you in that moment, filled with hatred and contempt.

“Johnny, what’s wrong?” You asked, “I’ve barely woken up, I don’t know what I could have done wrong?” He scoffed and finished off his smoke, dropping it and smashing it beneath his sneaker. His snarl intensified when you heard footsteps and Soda’s voice calling out.

“Hey, guys, we’re going out for sodas!” He giggled at his own joke, “Y’all wanna come?” He grinned like a dope, looking between you and Johnny, acting like he was oblivious to the tension. (You knew he wasn’t.)

“No thank you,” Johnny glared at Soda and you put a hand up.

“We’ll join you later, Poppy, JoJo and I have some stuff to talk about.” You watched as Soda’s face fell and ho nodded.

“I’ll see you there, shortstack,” Johnny reared back, before either you or Soda could stop him, and socked Soda in the jaw. The Curtis boy went down, groaning and you pushed Johnny back by the chest, making sure to separate him from Soda.

“Johnny Cade!” You shouted, “Apologize,” You demanded, “Soda is my best friend and I will not stand for you to assault him!” You were shrieking and Soda laid a hand on your shoulder, making Johnny’s eyes bugged out.

“Sorry,” He snarled, “Real sorry,” He turned and pulled another smoke, walking away while you turned to Soda and rushed out an apology.

“‘S okay,” Soda nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, “I guess it did seem like I was comin’ onto yah.” He blushed ruby red and you sighed.

“That doesn’t give him the right to sock you in the face, Sods,” You quickly hugged him, “I’ll meet up with you guys at the Dingo, I just don’t know if JoJo will be with me.” Soda nodded and then loped off, looking like a whooped pup. You felt bad for him, with the Sandy situation, but knew Johnny was the grease for you. He was your everything… Even if he was acting like a brat.

Soon you found Johhny at the lot, lying down in a makeshift bed he created months ago. You set your boy down next to his, ignoring the groan that escaped from his throat and the fact that he was purposely angling away from you. “Why don’t you go cuddle up with Sodapop? You two get along real nice,” The tone in his voice was barely less than suggestive, but you set your jaw and kept your cool.

“Johnny Cade, you better listen to me,” You said in a firm voice, staring up at the sky, “Soda and I have never been a thing and we won’t ever be a thing. Now, if you doubt that, doubt me, for a second, we’re going to have some problems. I love you, Johnny Cade. Not Sodapop Curtis. I thought you knew this but you hafta go and act a fool around one of your best friends- and me, for cryin’ out loud!” You felt like crying, but you didn’t. You needed to be strong, “And if you get this mad everytime I talk to one of my best friends, I oughta walk right now. I won’t stand to be treated like a whore, Johnny Cade.” Johnny was silent for a heartbeat, digesting your words. “I’m not a whore,” You added, for effect, to convince him, yourself, you didn’t know.

“I know you ain’t a whore,” He whispered, “I just don’t like seein’ Soda all up on you like that. Shucks, I guess I’m jealous. Dally warned me never get jealous coz it scared all the good ones away.” You briefly chuckled.

“I’m a good one?” Johnny whispered your name before rolling over and propping himself over you.

“Hell yeah, you’re a good one,” He pressed his lips to yours, all traces of anger gone, “And for the record, I love you, too. I just get scared you’re going to leave me.” You shook your head and looped your arms around his neck.

“I ain’t ever gonna leave you, JoJo.”


End file.
